Vagabundo
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Porque a Theodere Nott le gusta vagar por el castillo de noche [Este fic participa en el Reto Nottgood Week del forum El Mapa del Mortífago con el prompt Sonámbula- OS- Completo]


**_Este fic participa en el Reto Nottgood Week del forum de Fanfiction el Mapa del Mortífago._**

 ** _Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y de la Warner y yo hago ésto sin ánimos de lucro._**

 ** _El final del OS hace referencia a una canción del grupo de rock canadiense llamado Nickleback, la canción es de su nuevo álbum No fixed adress y la canción es Satellite._**

 ** _El fan art utilizado es de ._**

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **ú** nico **: V** agabundo_ **.**

Fue en una fría y oscura noche de invierno cuando la vio por primera vez.

Theodore Nott nunca olvidaría su delgada figura recortada contra la luz de la luna. Parecía una criatura etérea, fuera de este mundo.

Y fue por eso, por parecer de otro mundo, que llegó a la conclusión de que ella era un producto de su imaginación.

A él le gustaba pasear por el castillo de noche. No había nadie, y él disfrutaba de la soledad. Se consideraba a sí mismo como un vagabundo.

Disfrutaba vagando por el castillo.

No le preocupaba si alguien lo pillaba o no, él estaba por encima de esas preocupaciones. A él no le preocupaban cosas tan mundanas como esa.

Él era un intelectual.

Él pensaba.

Él racionaba, no se dejaba guiar por habladurías ni se tragaba ningún cuento absurdo. Theodore Nott no era un patán que podía ser engañado fácilmente y puesto en ridículo.

Él es inteligente.

Y es por eso que, la primera vez que vio a Luna Lovegood, etérea y perfecta, como una ninfa del bosque de las que salen en los cuentos de hadas, su mente decidió desechar esa idea. No era posible lo que estaba viendo. Lo que estaba viendo no existe.

Esa criatura perfecta no era de este mundo.

Esa criatura pertenecía a su imaginación.

Es por eso que no la sigue cuando la ve doblar la esquina. Es por eso que no piensa ni por un instante que esa persona que ha visto es real.

Decide no volver a pensar en ello, él sigue con su rutina, ajeno a que esa criatura maravillosa pasa saltando a su lado por los pasillos, a que come en el mismo comedor que él, y que, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo piensa, es una de las brujas más inteligentes que va a pisar nunca Hogwarts.

Así que cuando la vuelve a ver caminando por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso delante de él sin mirarlo él sabe, porque es imposible no darse cuenta, que es una alumna del colegio, y encima es sonámbula.

Así que inspira hondo, porque desde que la ha visto aparecer por el final del pasillo ha contenido la respiración, y obliga a su corazón a calmarse.

No la sigue, no va a hacerlo, que esa lunática vague por los pasillos de ese castillo no es culpa suya. Si le pasa cualquier cosa es responsabilidad suya, no de él.

Pero a pesar de su firme resolución empieza a preocuparse por esa chica y por si le habrá pasado algo. Intenta reconocer su cabellera rubia, casi blanca, entre la multitud de chicas de Hogwarts. Sabe que es una tarea imposible dado el índice poblacional que hay en el colegio pero él no se da por vencido.

Algo dentro de él necesita saber que ella está bien, que ella está a salvo.

Cuando vuelve a verla está en uno de los patios interiores del colegio y ella está tumbada en la hierba.

No puede evitarlo y se ríe al ver sus ridículas zapatillas. Parece que estén hechas de remiendos de diferentes telas que no casan para nada entre ellas. Va embutida en un pijama azul que parece que tiene dibujitos, y su largo y platinado pelo está alrededor de su cabeza. Parece que un halo.

— No —escucha como ella murmura cantarinamente—. Déjenme, narggles.

¿Narggles? ¿Qué mierda son los narggles? Se muerde los labios intentando no reírse al verla mover la mano y espantar alguna cosa imaginaria que ronda por su cabeza.

Esa chica es divertida.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo se sienta a un lado y se queda observándola. Se dice a sí mismo que es solo curiosidad, que no es nada personal, que no está preocupado por esa loca que ahora está haciendo la croqueta en el suelo y chillando felizmente _¡Wiiiii!_ No dice que encuentra refrescante la libertad de esa niña en sueños.

Sigue buscándola por las mañanas, desea escuchar su risa despreocupada y aguda, ver su pelo plateado ondeando detrás de ella, necesita saber de qué color son sus ojos, necesita, desea, verse reflejado en su mirada.

Pero el único momento en el que la ve es por las noches, mientras ella está sumida en el mundo de los sueños y vaga, y vaga como él por el castillo.

Esa criatura mística vagaba libre por el castillo.

Y él se vio arrastrado y capturado por esa criatura que vagaba por las noches, sólo, etérea y perfecta, por los pasillos de ese viejo castillo.

Durante noches la siguió, la observó, bebió de su imagen, se bañó en su luz. La buscaba incansable de día y disfrutaba de su compañía por las noches. Nunca hablaron, ella nunca abrió los ojos y lo reconoció. Pero Nott como un fiel amante siempre iba a buscarla por las noches.

— ¿Habéis visto cómo va Lunática hoy, chicos? —Comentó Pansy mientras disimulaba su sonrisilla de suficiencia detrás de su taza de té—. Parece una ave de circo.

Draco y Blaise se rieron y Greengrass optó por seguir comiendo su desayuno en silencio.

— ¿Lunática? —Nunca intervenía en las conversaciones de esos tres. La verdad es que los ignoraba el mayor tiempo que podía, no es que le cayeran mal, pero prefería estar lo más lejos posible de esa gente.

— ¿No me digas, Theo, que no sabes quién es Lunática? —Draco alza una ceja interrogante y lo mira con sus enormes ojos grises.

— Si pregunto es porque no lo sé ¿No?

Blaise se ríe y el rubio lo fulmina con su mirada, Draco Malfoy no está hecho para el sarcasmo.

— Lunática es Luna Lovegood —dice Greengrass sin despegar la vista de su plato—. Los estudiantes de este colegio encuentran divertido burlarse de su excentricidad y llamarla Lunática despectivamente.

Nott asiente y empieza a escanear el Gran Comedor buscando a esa ave de circo de la que sus compañeros se están burlando.

Cabe decir que nunca encontró a Lunática, él sólo vió a la criatura etérea que vagaba por el castillo por la noche, disfrazada de aliga, y hablando animadamente con Harry Potter quién iba vestido con su uniforme de Buscador.

— Luna Lovegood… —murmuró sintiendo como el aire salía de sus pulmones.

Si ella era la Luna, él quería ser su satélite.


End file.
